


Правила ухаживаний

by Bat_out_of_hell, fandom_All_Avengers_and_MCU_2017



Series: fandom_All_Avengers_and_MCU_2017; 2 lvl: Драбблы [36]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 04:15:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11547297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bat_out_of_hell/pseuds/Bat_out_of_hell, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_All_Avengers_and_MCU_2017/pseuds/fandom_All_Avengers_and_MCU_2017
Summary: Клинт и Сэм пытаются встречаться. Мстители продолжают мешать.





	Правила ухаживаний

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Rules of Courting](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1439758) by [ifeelbetter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifeelbetter/pseuds/ifeelbetter). 



Несмотря на то, что в основе их дружбы лежала адская смесь из принадлежности “хрупкой” части команды и склонности стебаться над отставными киллерами из КГБ (эти, видимо, шли в комплекте), когда дело дошло до романтики, оказалось, что Клинт очень милый и застенчивый. И он краснел, как помидор, когда впервые пригласил Сэма на свидание.  
  
И, похоже, был уверен, что Сэм точно откажется, — это одновременно было удивительно мило и невероятно глупо.  
  
— Я просто думал... — попытался объяснить Клинт позже за ужином (только они вдвоём, никаких товарищей по команде, потому что никто не знал, куда они собираются вечером, и — скрестим пальцы — без всяких там пришельцев). Он прикусил губу, пытаясь найти слова. — Я просто думал... Ты всё время проводишь с Капитаном Америка.  
  
— Да, — кивнул Сэм, всё ещё глядя на губу Клинта, потому что та немного покраснела в месте укуса. — Да, Стив. Правильно.  
  
— И он весь такой... — Клинт неопределённо махнул рукой, — ну ты понимаешь.  
  
— Весь такой, и даже больше, — Сэм пнул Клинта под столом. — Но я всё равно не хочу встречаться со Стивом.  
  
— Все хотят встречаться со Стивом, — мрачно произнёс Клинт.  
  
Сэм нахмурился.  
  
— Хм, чувак, если ты хочешь встречаться со Стивом...  
  
— Нет, боже, нет. Я... эм... Я хочу встречаться с тобой, — сказал Клинт, теребя край скатерти.  
  
— Хорошо, — усмехнулся Сэм. — Это мне подходит.  
  
Он наклонился, чтобы поцеловать Клинта, — это был просто идеальный момент для поцелуя, — когда обзорное окно ресторана взорвалось.  
  
Сэм откинулся назад и вздохнул. Клинт ухмыльнулся.  
  
— Чек, пожалуйста!  
  


***

  
  
Сэм нажал в лифте кнопку этажа Клинта и тут же вскрикнул, как маленький испуганный ребёнок, когда рядом внезапно возникла Чёрная Вдова.  
  
— Не вижу цветов.  
  
— Господи боже! — воскликнул Сэм.  
  
— Ты должен пойти и купить ему цветы, — сказала она, свисая вниз головой из люка, который открыла в потолке движущегося лифта. — Он любит цветы.  
  
— Зачем мне покупать ему цветы? — спросил Сэм, пытаясь отдышаться.  
  
— Хочешь сказать, что Клинт не заслуживает цветов? — она прищурилась и угрожающе сделала шаг ближе.  
  
— Я не знал, что он любит цветы!  
  
Она даже не моргнула. Сэм был уверен, что она вообще ни разу не моргнула за всё это время. Боже.  
  
— Он любит, — не отводя взгляда, она нажала подряд несколько кнопок на панели лифта, и тот внезапно поехал вниз, на цокольный этаж. — Что-нибудь фиолетовое.  
  
— Ага, я догадался, — сдался Сэм.  
  
«Прости, задержан смертоносными русскими и цветами», — написал он Клинту.  
  
Ответ пришел практически сразу.  
  
«Ничего, бывает.»  
  


***

  
  
У Клинта было целых две фиолетовых футболки без пятен крови и собачьих слюней. Одна из футболок даже была лично его. Он держал по одной в каждой руке, рассматривая варианты.  
  
— Сынок, даже не думай, — сказал Стив, прислонившись к дверному косяку. — Это неподходящие для свиданий футболки.  
  
— Я... кто сказал... что вообще... — залепетал Клинт, прижимая футболки к груди во внезапном желании прикрыть свои соски перед Капитаном Америкой.  
  
— Ты точно можешь постараться лучше, — сказал Стив, вырывая у него из рук одну из фиолетовых футболок. — У тебя есть рубашки?  
  
— Есть что? Н-не думаю?  
  
— Прояви хоть какое-то уважение к Сэму, — сказал Стив тем же голосом, которым тремя часами ранее вещал Думу о правде, свободе и справедливости. — Оденься так, чтобы произвести впечатление.  
  
— Не говори так, — тихо вздохнул Клинт. — Я не могу пойти на собственное свидание?  
  
— Нет, пока ты одет как бездомный подросток, — кивнул Стив.  
  
— Я мог бы одолжить... — начал говорить Клинт, внезапно присмотревшись к рубашке Стива. — Да, я мог бы одолжить одежду у тебя?  
  
Стив сердито посмотрел на него.  
  
— Можешь попробовать.  
  


***

  
  
— Я хочу забронировать столик на семь ча... — произнёс Сэм, а потом все звуки на той стороне линии оборвались. — Алло?  
  
— Мои извинения, сэр, — сказал Джарвис в мобильнике Сэма. — Мне было поручено прекратить ваш телефонный звонок.  
  
— ...Почему?  
  
— Мистер Старк сообщил мне, что ваш вкус, цитирую: «полный отстой». Он предпочел бы, чтобы вы выбрали лучший ресторан для вашего свидания с агентом Бартоном.  
  
Сэм прикрыл глаза рукой.  
  
— У него есть какие-то предложения?  
  
— Забавно, что вы спросили. Прямо сейчас он разговаривает с «La Tour d’Argent», бронируя вам лучший столик.  
  
— Джарвис, скажи честно: этот ресторан вообще в Нью-Йорке?  
  
В телефоне повисла тишина.  
  
— К сожалению, нет, — наконец сказал Джарвис. В его голосе действительно звучали извиняющиеся нотки, но только слегка. — Мистер Старк также наказал подготовить его личный самолет к вылету в течение часа.  
  
— Его самолет… — повторил Сэм.  
  
— Именно так.  
  
— Значит, мы покидаем страну.  
  
— Похоже на то.  
  
Сэм посмотрел в потолок.  
  
— Ладно, — кивнул он. Теперь это и его мир тоже. — Но ты должен сам сообщить Клинту.  
  
Он услышал, как принимающий душ Клинт матерится на всю ванную.  
  
— Но я хочу есть прямо сейчас! — крикнул тот через дверь.  
  
— Ты первым присоединился к этой команде, сам виноват! — крикнул Сэм в ответ.


End file.
